


Multiplepersonality

by LoryRRY



Category: KrisChan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoryRRY/pseuds/LoryRRY
Summary: 前篇2017年4月5日星期三晚18：56：34。S市二环线某交通路口。重大追尾事故。一死一伤，现场有肇事逃逸痕迹。死者名为吴亦凡，现年25岁。死因——药物过敏。
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Wu Yi Fan | Kris





	Multiplepersonality

前篇

2017年4月5日星期三晚18：56：34。

S市二环线某交通路口。

重大追尾事故。

一死一伤，现场有肇事逃逸痕迹。

死者名为吴亦凡，现年25岁。

死因——药物过敏。

第一章 案发

李嘉恒一到警局，就察觉到了警局不同寻常的气氛。

“Kris，昨天晚上刚出的命案，资料已经发到你邮箱了。”申凯文拍拍他肩膀，“有大活要干了。”

“靠，老子刚刚销假回来你们就给我搞大事情？”李嘉恒暗暗啐了一口，赶紧开机看邮箱。

这个案子说稀奇也不稀奇，就是普通的追尾事故，一死一伤，有点麻烦的是死者吴亦凡是当红的一线明星，手头接了好几个足以大爆的资源，网络上就谣传是对家买凶杀人等等，粉丝的情绪也十分激动。这种案子落谁身上都是烫手山芋。

“案发现场是二环那边，不归我们管辖范围吧？”李嘉恒皱起眉头，第一反应是推掉。

“上头特地指派的。”组长管虎叹口气，将一打资料拍在李嘉恒面前，“大明星的案子谁接了都吃力不讨好，更何况，这人上头是盯着的，推来推去，就落到我们头上了。”

李嘉恒凝眉打开最上面的文件夹，是吴亦凡的生平资料，脸一下子就黑了：“他英文名咋也叫Kris？”申凯文笑：“都火烧眉毛了您就别介意这鸡毛蒜皮的小事了，啊，快看快看，有没有什么思路？”

“尸检报告呢？”李嘉恒头也不抬地问。

负责跑腿的助手小朴忙不迭回答：“死因药物过敏，死者生前有青霉素过敏史，尸体里检验出大量的青霉素残留痕迹。死亡时间是2017年4月5日星期三下午三点到四点左右的时间。”

“自杀哪那么麻烦，绝对是他杀。”申凯文撇嘴。

“伤者呢？”

“伤者是吴亦凡的经纪人，叫庆祁阳，35岁，现在在人民医院躺着。家里有个老婆和读幼儿园的女儿。”

“先去看看，找人查一下他。”李嘉恒把文件夹丢给申凯文，“走。”

申凯文向小朴使了个眼色，小朴忙不迭抓起一个背包胡乱塞了一堆东西跟上。

庆祁阳伤的倒是不重，因为坐在后座以及安全带的保护，加上不是直接受到正面撞击，就是两条腿断了，昏迷了几个小时就醒了。他老婆钱莉莉是个体户，开了一间小水果店，庆祁阳一出事，钱莉莉为了照顾庆祁阳，水果店关了好几天。

李嘉恒和申凯文以及小朴到的时候，钱莉莉正要给庆祁阳洗衣服，见到三个穿警服的人，吓得手一抖，脸盆直接砸地上了。

李嘉恒微微一挑眉：“大姐，您别紧张，我们就是过来问个话，啊，例行公事。”

钱莉莉点点头，赶紧捡起地上的衣服：“老公，有警察来了，说要来问你话儿。”

庆祁阳身子还是很虚弱，说话中气不足：“哎哟，哎哟，警官大哥啊……”

“大哥可别介了，叫我小李就成，这个是小朴，这是阿申。”李嘉恒乐呵呵的，自来熟地直接淘了一个苹果张口就咬，“庆先生，我们这次来就是想问几个问题，您别紧张，啊。”

“诶，好好好，你们是要问小凡的事情吧。”才说了几个字，庆祁阳就落下泪来，“你说小凡年纪轻轻的，造的这是什么罪啊……我从他16岁出道就看着他长大，你说这真是……”

“庆先生庆先生，您冷静点，对身体不好。”申凯文头皮有些发麻，挠挠后脑勺不知道如何对付这种感性的场面，偏偏李嘉恒这不靠谱的货顾自己啃苹果，也不知道帮个手，“我们就想问一问，出车祸的时候具体发生了什么事情，您还记得吗？”

庆祁阳好一会儿才收拾好情绪：“车祸，车祸啊……记得，我当然记得，小凡不是去参加了那什么格莱美颁奖礼吗？坐飞机回国，然后我想要叫面包车载他回家休息，可是小凡不让，说要去别的地方，就叫了的士，我陪他去那地方，面包车把行李和粉丝送的礼物什么的先送回家。谁知道后来就出了这事儿。”

“他要去哪里？”申凯文问。李嘉恒在一旁反而研究起床头柜的摆设了，津津有味地盯着几条烟看，小朴看见李嘉恒这样，悄悄扯扯李嘉恒的衣角：“李sir，注意影响。”李嘉恒耸肩，倒是收敛了。

“泽阳福利院。小凡经常去那里做义工。”庆祁阳老实交代。

申凯文又问了几句后，李嘉恒就示意他可以闪了。

“不是我说，我还没问完呢你咋就走了？”申凯文念念叨叨的抱怨，都到了停车场还不肯闭嘴。李嘉恒不耐烦地掏掏耳屎：“再问也没意义了，那家伙满嘴没一句实话，听得无聊。”

“没一句实话？你咋看出来的？”申凯文倒吸一口冷气。

李嘉恒开了车门坐进去发动车子：“大金砖抽过吧。”

“卧槽大金砖？”申凯文惊呼一声后才后知后觉地捂住嘴巴，“你鼻子这么灵啊？一闻就知道。”

“我又不是狗鼻子。那烟包装撕得挺干净，偏偏毁在滤嘴上。”李嘉恒狡黠地一眨眼，变戏法似的捻出几根烟丝，丢给后座的小朴，“去检验一下成分。”

“得令！”小朴把烟丝装到塑料袋里头，利索地直接走了。

“这小子挺机灵的啊，咋三年都待你手下打下手？莫不是你嫉妒人家呢吧？”申凯文开玩笑道。

“别几把歪歪的，我咋知道人咋想的。要给他升职跟江姐一样宁死不屈地不肯升职，只能靠加薪了。”李嘉恒把车子开出了停车场。

“哎我们这是去哪里啊？”

“钱莉莉的水果店。”

第二章 搜查令

钱莉莉的水果店离得并不远，就在医院五百米左右的地方。申凯文和李嘉恒没几分钟就到了，水果店果然关着门，李嘉恒叫申凯文去左右邻居那里打听点消息，自己站在水果店门口研究着那道卷帘门。

申凯文问完话后过来：“邻居们说昨天下午两点左右钱莉莉接到一个电话后就很慌张地关了店跑出去了，然后就没回来过，听口气那电话是庆祁阳打过来的。”

“昨天下午两点？庆祁阳出车祸是昨天晚上七点不到一点吧？中间这五个小时怎么回事？”李嘉恒一挑眉。申凯文点头：“这是一个疑点，我已经打电话叫小朴去查钱莉莉的通话记录，还有一个，邻居们说钱莉莉走之前拿走了一袋东西，看起来像是药品。”

“药品？”

“对，据说包装很陌生，应该不是市面上常见的药品。”

“Kevin，去申请搜查令吧。庆祁阳的家里和钱莉莉的水果店都要。”李嘉恒看着关门大吉的水果店，干净利落地下结论，“钱莉莉接电话和吴亦凡的死亡时间以及车祸时间都对不上，昨天下午两点到晚上七点中间这几个小时，一定发生了什么事情。”

“好，那我去申请搜查令，你呢？”申凯文点头。

李嘉恒略一思索：“我去看看那个福利院，吴亦凡这条线索不能断。”

“那我们先过去。”申凯文掏出车钥匙，一边发动车子一边打电话回警局通知申请搜查令的事情。

李嘉恒在车上用手机查吴亦凡的出道历史——1990年11月6日出生，2012年在韩国出道，2014年回国，短短三年多就拿下国内外各项大奖，可谓是国内小生成就最高的90后小生。

如此人才英年早逝，实在惋惜。

各地的粉丝都已经开始举办起各式各样的追悼会来纪念这个传奇的大明星。

李嘉恒无聊翻阅着最新的新闻，都是报道吴亦凡车祸去世的案件，底下一堆无稽之谈的留言分析让人气极反笑，在一堆新闻中，有一条不起眼的新闻引起了他的注意——

2017年3月28日晚，有路人目睹疑似Kris的人进入XX医院精神科就诊，疑似抑郁症……

从新闻抓拍的照片来看，似乎是很像那人，只是报道这个新闻的报社名气太小，在网络上并没有翻起什么风浪，李嘉恒不假思索地就对申凯文说：“Kevin，你认识东华医院精神科的人吗？”

“哦，我认识一个，怎么了？你压力太大需要心理治疗哦？”申凯文问。

“我怀疑吴亦凡可能生前去过这家医院精神科治疗过，你顺便帮我查一下吧。”李嘉恒把那个报道给他看。申凯文趁红灯时扫视了一下，惊诧道：“拜托，这么不入流的小报社报道的八卦新闻你也信哦？”

“直觉嘛，现在线索都是断断续续的，能抓住一点是一点，庆祁阳那里是不能放过的，要一点一点磨出来，那家医院也要去碰碰运气。”

“OK，你说是就是啦，我回去查。”申凯文无奈地举手投降。

那家福利院稍微有点远，车子足足开了两个小时才到福利院。

福利院是吴亦凡捐款修缮的，院长看见李嘉恒和申凯文亮出的警察证就明白了他们是来调查关于吴亦凡的事情的。

第三章 奇怪的日记本

院长姓应，叫晚麟，已经七十一岁了，但身体依然康健，他客客气气地将李嘉恒和申凯文接待到了会客室，沏了两杯热茶。

李嘉恒是个急性子，直接道出来意：“院长，我不爱拐弯抹角，您就别怪我不懂事了，我和Kevin这一次来是为了吴亦凡这件事情，我有听说他有精神科看诊的经历，想来你这里问几句话，你不介意吧？”

申凯文心里暗暗翻了个白眼，心说你小子也真敢赌，车上看到的一段八卦新闻能拿来振振有词地当做事实，也不怕我回局里揭发你执法不当。

应晚麟皱起眉：“精神科么……果然……”李嘉恒和申凯文都捕捉到了这一丝的疑点，电光火石般抓住了这个间隙交互了一下眼神，便心领神会。“应先生，你这话听着，怎么有点不对劲啊？”李嘉恒笑意吟吟地转动着茶杯盖。

申凯文在一旁煽风点火：“应先生，我可提前警告你了啊，要是你手里握着线索却不老实交代，警方完全有理由怀疑你知情不报，妨碍公务。”应晚麟明显眼神心虚了一下，便匆匆道：“二位稍等，我去取个东西来。”

李嘉恒和申凯文面面相觑，直觉应晚麟拿出来的东西应当不简单，而且十有八九跟吴亦凡的精神状况有关。

应晚麟耽搁地不久，大约十分钟左右就抱着一个老旧的盒子过来了，不过那盒子明显被仔细擦拭过了，没掉漆的部分锃光瓦亮。

“这是亦凡留在我们这里的一点东西……出了那件事后，我想着总要有人来收他的遗物，只是没想着昨天突然有小偷来了，差点偷走这东西，我好不容易才保下，却不小心翻出了里面的东西……”应晚麟开了锁，拿出里面的东西——一本明显有好几年年头的日记本，封皮上写着三个字“吴亦凡”。

“这是……亦凡的日记本，只是里面的内容很奇怪，不像是一本日记本，倒像是好几个人的书信……可是我这院里，从来没有这几个小孩子的名字出现过。”应晚麟随手翻开来给他们指，“你瞧，这一页是个叫程铮的孩子写的，看起来娇生惯养的；这一页是一个叫夏木的孩子，他写的字读起来总是觉得怪让人寒碜的……可是，我去查了那几年的名簿，都没发现有这几个孩子的名字。”

李嘉恒拿过日记本大致翻了一遍，发现日记本里出现不少的名字，少说也有四五个，若是一两个孩子的名字没有被记录到名簿之中还能用年代久远或者记录疏漏解释过去，这么多孩子的名字都没有，可真是说不过去了。

“不过，应先生如何确定这些孩子一定在福利院里？也说不定是吴亦凡在外面认识的朋友呢。”申凯文提出了一个合理的假设。应晚麟却摇摇头说：“若是其他孩子，我也能这么解释。可是亦凡这孩子……警官先生，如今这里没有外人，我就直说了吧。亦凡这孩子从小就孤僻，不肯去外头跟别人玩，可以说几乎没有朋友，就连院里面跟他交好的也没有哪个小孩子，他又怎么能够一下子认识外面这么多孩子？日记本里提到他们几个人每次见面一定是全部到齐的，每次碰面的地点都在院里某个角落，可是，可是亦凡在福利院待了这么多年，根本就没有哪个人来看过他啊。”

“这就奇怪了……”李嘉恒看着日记本上一个个名字，“难道这些人，都是凭空杜撰出来的吗？”申凯文说：“我会让他们查一查当年住在这附近的住户，有没有这些小孩子的资料可以查。”李嘉恒点头，回头跟应晚麟告别：“应先生，很抱歉，打扰你了，希望你不要见怪，日后要是还有什么新的线索，千万要告诉我们一下，这是我的名片。”说着，就递过去一张名片，申凯文也顺手递了一张。

两个人从福利院出来后，申凯文刚要发动车子，李嘉恒伸手拍拍他：“这家福利院叫什么来着？”“嗯，你这么快忘了？泽阳福利院啊，那边不是写着吗？”申凯文指了指大门处的招牌。

李嘉恒把日记本的一页展示给申凯文看：“看这里，落款。”

那本日记本里，有一个小小的落款。

彭泽阳。

第四章 奇怪的朋友们

接下来的两天内，李嘉恒一直在研究那本日记本，日记本原件已经被作为重要线索保存起来，他手里拿到的是复印件。

李嘉恒不爱看书，因此看日记本的速度很慢，但是因为破案需要，不得不耐着性子一个字一个字看下去。还好这本日记本虽然是小孩子文笔，但仍有些地方有点意思，可以让人细细品味一番。

与其说这是一本日记本，倒不如说这更像是小孩子上课时偷偷写的纸条。

程铮，我最后警告你一次，要是再让我发现你偷喝我牛奶，我就撬了你的自行车。

谭小飞谁tm喝你牛奶了，老子这点志气还是有的好吗？

你们不要争了，谁喝不是都一样吗？

银尘你别掺和，来来来夏木你说，老子和谭小飞你站哪边？

我拒绝这无聊的游戏。

……

哟，今天又来一个新朋友？我是谭小飞，新朋友叫什么名字？

尼克斯。

酷毙了，你又是什么情况？居然取了一个外国名字。难不成吴亦凡最近电影看多了所以在幻想自己能够成为一个拯救世界的大英雄吗？

程铮你可闭嘴吧你，新朋友还没讲几句话你自个儿都叨叨完了。

龙剑飞你还说我呢你不也是一样吗！

你们别说了，吴亦凡该回来了。

……

不对劲，太不对劲了。

李嘉恒看完日记本后，天性吊儿郎当无所畏惧的他竟有点紧张不安起来。

日记本一开始的名字只有一个叫彭泽阳的人，随后谭小飞、程铮、夏木、龙剑飞、银尘……新的名字越来越多，最后一个名字是尼克斯，从时间间隔来看，他与彭泽阳之间相差了整整11年的时间，刚好是吴亦凡七岁刚刚进入福利院再到十八岁离开福利院的时期。

而在这支离破碎的对话中，会掺杂着许多片段式的文字——

200X年X月X日

我是吴亦凡，我必须这样提醒自己。

我很害怕哪一天我醒过来，我就不是我自己了，可能会变成喜欢骑机车的高中生、也可能是擅长拉小提琴的音乐家，但那都不是我，那都不是我自己。

那些声音一直浮现在我脑海里，我知道他们一直在，他们一直在我身边，不对，他们不重要，重要的是，他一直在，从我出生开始，他就在我的噩梦里一直没有离开。

总有一天，我要证明，我才是吴亦凡，我会让那些人看到，真正的吴亦凡，究竟是谁。

一个离谱却出奇地符合逻辑的猜想浮现在李嘉恒脑海里，李嘉恒尚未理清楚整个事情大纲，就接到了电话。

“阿恒，有人来提供线索了，说要揭发吴亦凡没有死。”

第五章 新的线索

来警局提供线索的是一名瘦弱的年轻人，眼睛下面是浓厚的黑眼圈，明显是长时间熬夜的缘故，年轻人大概二十出头的模样，头发染成棕黄色，可能是因为在警局这个特殊环境让他有些不安，他总是局促地搓着双手让自己镇定下来。

“齐江，十九岁。你现在才上大一吧？”李嘉恒看着面前的档案，蹙眉看着面前这个少年，“你说吴亦凡没有死，有证据吗？”

齐江嘿嘿一笑，没有直接回答：“警官大人，我回答之前能不能问一下一个问题啊，你们说那个什么来着……凡是提供有效线索者，奖励一千块。是不是真的？”

“哟，冲着奖金来的啊。怎么，打游戏输了？”李嘉恒慵懒地往后一靠，调侃道，言语里虽然不正经，但要说鄙夷倒也不至于，他在这岗位上干了好几年了，一心一意不为奖金只为了帮助破案的市民还真没有几个，齐江这么大大方方地说出来自己的目的，倒是很爽快。

李嘉恒是个怕麻烦的主儿，便笑，掏出钱包看也不看，把钱包潇洒甩到了齐江面前：“真的，怎么不是真的？你要能说出来证据帮我们破案，甭说一千块，我再给你倒贴一千，中不中？”

齐江只是笑着把钱包退回来：“警官先生这么说我就放心了，我这里是真有证据。那个，我记得吴亦凡车祸是在4月5号晚上吧，我记得可清楚了呢，那天晚上我亲眼看见那个车祸的，哇塞整个现场血淋淋的……”

“先生，我想我们警方对那天晚上的现场情况应该是了解足够的，如果你要写小说的话请不要在这里自由发挥。”李嘉恒用笔头戳戳桌面提醒思维自由发散的齐江。

“哦哦哦抱歉抱歉，我说重点。”齐江总算是扯回主题，“可是啊，我昨天看见了吴亦凡！”

“在哪里？”

“人民医院。”

一行字闪入李嘉恒的脑海里——2017年3月28日晚，有路人目睹疑似Kris的人进入XX医院精神科就诊，疑似抑郁症……

“他去的是不是精神科？”

“欸警官这你都猜到啦？我是看见他从精神科的诊室出来的，但是那时候我急着上厕所，就没仔细看了，后来越琢磨越不对劲，今天一下课就过来报案了。”

“报案，我看你是心痒痒想拿奖金吧。”李嘉恒站起身来，“你好好配合这两位警官录口供，要是有一个字说谎，老子扒了你的皮。”做完口头的恐吓之后，他就离开了审讯室，申凯文大步迎上：“我去查了精神科的就诊记录，没有吴亦凡的记录。”

“数据是可以作假的，那个时候看诊的医生是谁？”

“根据医院的人说，那个时候只有一个医生在值班，这是资料。”申凯文把刚刚打印出来的还带着打印机热度的文件交给李嘉恒，李嘉恒接过来走马观花一遍，迅速抓住重点：“这个医生是从韩国回来的？”

“是的，他原本在韩国留学工作，不知道为什么14年辞职回了国，现在是人民医院精神科的主治医师。虽然薪水不错，但比起那边还是逊色了一点，毕竟时间太短了。”

“Kevin，我问你，要你放弃现在这个位置去日本工作，你愿意吗？”李嘉恒不按常理出牌地发问。申凯文楞了一下，回答：“肯定不愿意啊，我都干了这么多年了你说要我放弃就放弃？”

“那么，从2008年就开始在韩国工作的文亚昭，为什么可以在14年的时候一下子放弃这个工作回国？不要告诉我爱国这种空话。”李嘉恒的质疑一针见血，“把他列为嫌疑人之一，向上头申请搜查令，我有绝对的信心，他跟吴亦凡这次车祸脱不了干系。”

第六章 第一个受害者

办公室被关紧了门窗，拉上了白色的窗帘，一个白大褂医生被麻绳死死绑住，狼狈不堪地躺在地上，但医生仍然试图说服面前那个带着口罩的男人。

“警方在查你的死因。现在外面风头很紧，你如果一定要这样做，他们很快就能查到你头上。”

男人冷笑一声，摘下白色的医用口罩，从口袋里掏出打火机，点燃：“那就让他们来查吧，我本来就没有要隐瞒的意思，最好是让全世界都知道，我根本没有死。”

说着，男人轻轻松开了手，燃烧着的口罩就那样掉到了铺满文件的办公桌上，脆弱的纸张瞬间被点燃，连起一片汪洋火海。

“不！不！吴亦凡！你不能这么对我！不！”医生的哀嚎被淹没在火焰之中。

而那个拥有着天神恩赐一般的雕刻容貌的男人，只是淡淡一笑，戴上黑色的卫衣兜帽，平静地推门走出。

2017年4月9日上午10:38，齐江前来报案提供线索。

2017年4月9日上午9:45，人民医院办公室起火，死了一名医生——精神科的文亚昭。

李嘉恒暴躁地把办公桌上东西全部扫落在地上，他们上午审完齐江后立马就去了人民医院，却刚好目睹了人民医院起火事件，消防员从废墟中抬出了一具完全烧焦的尸体，经过尸检，刚刚确定死者身份就是文亚昭。

由于人体内含有大量的水份，正常情况下尸体是不可能被烧得那么透彻的，然而根据现场提炼到的未燃烧彻底的成分物品和尸体烧焦程度来看，文亚昭生前是被泼了全身的汽油。

因为办公室有电器的缘故，火灾现场还有几处爆炸痕迹，附近的监控器也不能幸免于难，也就导致了监控的盲点。

李嘉恒几乎可以确定，从车祸到这一次的火灾，根本就是同一个人所为！

“该死，该死！”他一脚踹翻办公室的椅子，“凶手到底搞什么鬼，先是要杀掉吴亦凡，然后又杀掉文亚昭，他对我们的行动那么了如指掌吗？”

申凯文心情也好不到哪里去：“关键是，他杀掉这两个人，对他有什么好处？医院那里没有吴亦凡的精神科就诊记录，说明即使吴亦凡真的有这方面的病史，也因为文亚昭的死亡而死无对证，隐瞒他的病情对凶手有什么好处吗？”

申凯文没有看过那本日记本，可是李嘉恒却突然闪现出那本日记本的只言片语——

总有一天，我要证明，我才是吴亦凡，我会让那些人看到，真正的吴亦凡，究竟是谁。

或许说……

“Kevin，马上加派人手保护应晚麟！”李嘉恒麻利地套上警服吩咐。

“什么？”申凯文一下子没有反应过来。

“你还记得应晚麟说了什么吗？”李嘉恒匆匆拿了钥匙，领着申凯文走出警局奔向停车场，“他说在我们去的前一天晚上，有一个小偷曾经要偷那本日记本。”

“凯文，我有一个怀疑。”李嘉恒飞速坐上车子发动引擎。

“吴亦凡根本就没有死！”

第七章 公开挑衅

李嘉恒本意是要带申凯文去应晚麟那里，但是申凯文临时被他的警长老爸叫走，他无奈只能带了小朴去应晚麟那里。

小朴终日戴着眼镜，一副呆呆蠢蠢的样子，却是实打实的技术流，也因此他才能通过要求出名严苛的李嘉恒的面试，留在李嘉恒名下打下手，这几年李嘉恒一直想着要给小朴升职，但是小朴却不知道犯什么拧巴，一直不肯申请升职。

他们开车开得飞快，小朴第一个敲开应晚麟的院长办公室的门，看见应晚麟正坐在办公桌前，刚松了口气，就提起了口气：“嘉恒哥！”“怎么了？”李嘉恒火速冲进来，小朴指给李嘉恒看，他才发现应晚麟闭着眼，以一种奇怪的姿势斜躺在真皮沙发转椅上，只有胸口微微的起伏象征着这人还活着。

小朴小心地捏了捏应晚麟的肩胛骨等关节，探探鼻息和查看瞳孔状况，叹口气：“手臂骨折，看样子是被人打晕的。”

李嘉恒双手插着腰，四处环顾，看见天花板一角的摄像头：“小朴，带工具了吗？那个摄像头的监控画面给我调出来，我给局里打电话通知他们。”

“好。”小朴刚应下来，一阵突兀的电话铃声突然响起，在这静寂的办公室显得无比刺耳，第一个做出反应的是立马冲到座机旁边的李嘉恒：“不能显示的陌生电话。”

李嘉恒看了下小朴，小朴点点头后，李嘉恒才接起电话：“喂？”

“你好啊，亲爱的李警官大人。”对方声音很别扭，明显是用了变声器，一般变声器的用途是为了掩饰自己的声音，却不会选择那么明显的方式，而那头的人虽然也变了声，却故意选择了这种奇怪的腔调，根本就没有半点要掩饰的意思。

“你是谁？”

那人没有顺着李嘉恒的话回答：“警官大人的动作很快嘛，文亚昭刚死，你就想到了应晚麟，不过很可惜，你还是迟了一步。”

“果然是你杀的文亚昭，你究竟要做什么？”

“警官大人，你可误会我了，文亚昭不是我杀的，我只是来提醒你一下，小心你那个难得的证人，至于应晚麟，你完全可以放心，我不会动他一根汗毛。”

“警官大人，别太想我，我们会有见面的那天的。”

说完，电话就挂了。

“去你妈的，耍老子呢！”李嘉恒愤怒地砸掉电话机，“小朴，调出监控画面，还有这段音频和对方的IP都给我查出来，越快越好。”

李嘉恒用力把领口扯松一点：“好，吴亦凡，你要玩是不是？老子奉陪到底！”

第八章 线索整理

“嘉恒哥，其实我想问一句，凶手制造吴亦凡的车祸，杀掉文亚昭，弄晕应晚麟，犯案动机是什么？”目送应晚麟被送上救护车以后，小朴挠挠头，犯难地问。

一般而言，犯罪嫌疑人总要有一个犯案动机。可是这一次，车祸，火灾，袭击，三件事情表面上看起来都是一盘散沙，内地里到底有什么牵连，李嘉恒总是琢磨不到点子上。

他想起那本日记本。

“小朴，你有听过人格分裂这个词语吗？”

“啊？”

“回局里，我有一个怀疑。”李嘉恒转过头，看着小朴说出自己的推测，“吴亦凡应该没有死。那个车祸根本就是蓄意伪装出来的事故。”

折腾完这一切后已经是晚上九点了，然而李嘉恒紧绷着的精神仍然不肯放松下来，申凯文被叫去的原因就是他们迟迟不结案，对局里声誉影响很大，上头意思是赶紧结案。

李嘉恒听到这句话的第一反应是砸了自己的马克杯。

小朴任劳任怨地打扫干净了地板，把相关检验的文件资料全都摞好放在李嘉恒面前。

“阿恒，冷静点，我们先来梳理一下顺序吧。”申凯文虽然心焦，也只能无奈拔掉记号笔的笔帽，在小白板上整理线索，“从时间顺序整理吧。”

2017年3月28日晚上，吴亦凡去文亚昭那里看病。

2017年4月5号，下午两点左右钱莉莉接到电话；三点到四点之间吴亦凡死亡；晚上七点吴亦凡车祸。应晚麟那里有小偷出现。

2017年4月6号，问话庆祁阳、钱莉莉、应晚麟，拿到日记本。

2017年4月8号，齐江提供线索，文亚昭被害身亡，应晚麟受袭陷入昏迷。

小朴一边记着笔记一边说：“从尸检报告来看，文亚昭全身都被淋上汽油，足以证明这是一起恶性蓄意杀人的案件，我们已经搜查了文亚昭的家，但是跟吴亦凡有关的资料一点也没有，看来是早就被清理掉了。而应晚麟的验伤报告则表明应晚麟是头部受到撞击才陷入昏迷，身上的伤是跟凶手斗争反抗留下的，除了手臂骨折，其余伤情都不严重，应该是凶手没有下杀手的缘故。”

李嘉恒推出日记本，食指点在日记本的封面上：“日记本上的内容让我们有理由怀疑吴亦凡患有人格分裂症状，并且人格之间都知道彼此的存在，文亚昭应该也知道吴亦凡的病情。那我们是不是可以做一个合理的推断，文亚昭是秘密治疗吴亦凡精神病的医生，应晚麟是抚养吴亦凡长大的院长，因此，凶手才会狠得下心杀了文亚昭，却留了应晚麟一命。”

“你的意思是，你确定吴亦凡没有死吗？”申凯文问。

“准确来说，是他这副身体还没有死，别忘了，我们的推测有一个关键点——人格分裂。”李嘉恒拿起记号笔，在白板上龙飞凤舞地写着，“从日记本上来推测，吴亦凡应该是主人格，也就是所谓的第一人格，而其他人格依次是彭泽阳、谭小飞、程铮、夏木、龙剑飞、银尘、尼克斯，而我们根本没法推断出来，现在究竟是哪个人格掌控着吴亦凡的身体。”

“嘉恒哥，我有一个想法，或许，我们不应该看成单一人格的犯案，而是看成多个人格谋和的犯罪案件。”小朴翻出一张音频文本，“这是你和凶手通话的文本资料，凶手说文亚昭不是他杀的，或许我们应该理解成，跟你对话的是一个人格，动手的又是另一个人格。”

“那就麻烦了，本身精神病人的犯罪案件就很棘手，这次还碰上人格分裂，搞不好他杀完人了，还可以用一个精神病证明无罪。”申凯文气结地一锤桌子。

“我们还忽略了一个人。”李嘉恒灵光一闪，圈出来庆祁阳的名字，“作为吴亦凡的经纪人，庆祁阳不可能什么都不了解，况且他跟钱莉莉在吴亦凡死亡时间前后的表现都很有问题，这点我们不该忽略。”

“那就这样吧，我马上给齐江申请目击者保护，小朴申请通缉令，你明天去审问庆祁阳。要是实在严重，就申请增派人手，成立专案小组，现在网上舆论压力越来越重，应该都没什么问题。”

“就这么定吧。”

第九章 往事如风

以防生变，李嘉恒一大早就赶去了医院去找庆祁阳，庆祁阳看起来恢复得还算不错，钱莉莉正在收拾他吃完的粥碗。

“李警官，你来了？阿凡的案子又怎么了吗？”庆祁阳看见李嘉恒进门十分惊讶，李嘉恒连客套都懒得应付，开门见山地问：“文亚昭这个名字，你不陌生吧。”

说着，他将一张证件照甩到庆祁阳面前。

庆祁阳听见这个名字，脸色立刻变了。

李嘉恒口气已经不是很好：“庆先生，我想你身为经纪人应该也不是一个法盲吧？你知道警察查案的时候刻意隐瞒关键线索我们完全可以告你妨碍公务罪吗？为什么不告诉我，吴亦凡他有人格分裂症！”

钱莉莉倒是先慌张了：“警官大人别生气，别生气，我家祁阳不是故意这样做的，警官大人你听我们解释，我们全都告诉你！”

“说！”李嘉恒脾性已经很不好，“老老实实告诉我，吴亦凡车祸的那一天，到底是怎么回事？”

庆祁阳叹口气，招招手让钱莉莉拿东西，钱莉莉从床底下的夹缝里抽出一打病历本，颤抖着交给李嘉恒，然后就忐忑不安地坐在庆祁阳旁边等候发落。

李嘉恒翻开最上面的病历本，发现居然是吴亦凡的就诊记录，时间是2010年的时候了。

庆祁阳老实交代：“阿凡的症状，我是在他当练习生两年后才知道的，那时候公司已经预定阿凡是出道预备生了，并且我知道阿凡一旦出道了就是我带的，我那时候是一个新人，很想做出点成绩，所以我没有告诉任何人阿凡的病。”

“我偷偷找了文医生，带阿凡私下就诊治疗，想着或许慢慢治疗着这病就能好了，到时候谁也不知道。可是，是我想得太天真了。”

“我没有想到阿凡的症状会那么严重，文医生说，他这病从小时候就开始了，后来因为长大了心智成熟了，倒是没有再恶化，可是也很难好的了，因此阿凡平时就靠吃药调养，我也以为他这样就是一辈子了。”

“可惜事与愿违，我记得很清楚，16年6月14号的时候，阿凡出了一个很大的丑闻。有人诬陷他约P睡粉丝，那件事对阿凡刺激挺大的，阿凡整整两天都把自己关在房里没出来，你知道的，网上那些键盘侠骂起人来有多狠毒，阿凡也不过是二十出头的孩子，心也不是铁打的。”

“就是从那时候起，阿凡的病情就不太稳定了，我常常见到他一个人自言自语，好像是好几个人争吵的样子，阿凡整夜整夜睡不着觉，到后来面容憔悴的连化妆品都遮掩不住，我们只好给他减少一些行程让他休息一下，公司以为阿凡是这些年太累了透支了，我却知道，阿凡是受了刺激，那些人格就失控了。”

李嘉恒敏锐地抬眉：“失控？”

庆祁阳苦笑：“警官先生，你信不信，不同时间的阿凡，都是不同的人？”

李嘉恒沉默着看着庆祁阳。

“我第一次见到的时候吓了一跳，那是一次明星之间的派对，可是阿凡那天太累了就在车上睡着了，怎么都醒不过来，最后醒来的不是阿凡，是个叫彭泽阳的人，他代替阿凡去了派对……”

“后来情况越来越离谱，阿凡去综艺玩的时候，很多次是程铮代替去的；去拍动作戏的时候要么是小飞或者尼克斯……总之，我越来越分不清楚什么时候是阿凡本人，什么时候是他那些奇怪的人格……”

“文先生说，614对阿凡的伤害太大，才导致主人格潜意识有一种自我防御的行为，也就给了其他人格入侵的机会……当阿凡感觉到害怕不安躲起来的时候，那些人格就会代替他控制这副身体……”

庆祁阳的交代并没有简单地结束——

“最糟糕的是，这些人格意识到了阿凡的脆弱，开始争夺主人格的地位……”

“阿凡就是这么死的……死在那些人格的斗争之中……”

第十章 断点

李嘉恒记得自己曾经看过一部电影，名字他忘了，主人公也是人格分裂，电影采用具象化拍摄的手法，把每个人格都赋予生命和形象，主人公的身体则是一个小世界，于是那些人格在雨夜的车站宾馆自相残杀，最终，所有人格都被摧毁了，只留下一个看似毫无战斗力的小男孩的人格。

他只能用这部电影的思维来理解现在“吴亦凡”的状况。

庆祁阳说，吴亦凡身体内的多个人格都参与了主权的斗争，4月5号那一天下午真正的经过其实很简单，吴亦凡大约是坐飞机太过疲倦，加上随身带的药已经吃完了，因此人在行程中就一直很不舒服，庆祁阳在旁边一直提心吊胆，在两点左右的时候给钱莉莉打了电话要她带点药过来给吴亦凡吃。

没想到后来就发病了，情况还很严重，庆祁阳原先没看出来吴亦凡的异常，因为他一直闭着眼不吭声，他们是三点半下的飞机，吴亦凡不肯回去，说要去找院长，庆祁阳不敢太刺激他，就叫了车载两个人去孤儿院。

没想到一到车上吴亦凡就掏出了一把手枪抵着司机的太阳穴逼他朝指定路线开车，庆祁阳才知道吴亦凡已经完全被代替了，那个拿枪的应该就是夏木，在他的记忆里，会玩枪的人格只有夏木和谭小飞，而两个人气质完全不同，面前这个气质清冷如水的阴鹜杀手形象的人，只能是夏木。

夏木半途还让司机去了别的地方，命令他们搬了一个人上来，庆祁阳当场就晕厥过去了——那个人长得跟吴亦凡一模一样，但是明显是死了，也不知道行程那么多的情况下，他是怎么找到这么一个人的。

后来夏木先自己离开了，他们就出了车祸，肇事逃逸的司机如果不出所料，应当就是夏木。

那么整个案件都说的清楚了，为了争夺吴亦凡这副身体的主权，就要先抹杀掉吴亦凡的身份，制造一起命案在所难免。

但是，

杀害文亚昭的理由如果仅仅是因为隐瞒病情的话，

这样只会打草惊蛇，将案子闹得更加轰动，这不就违背了“他们”的初衷吗？

李嘉恒第一次面对这样的对手，他明白这种精神病人的思维是没法用正常人的思维去衡量的，但是仍想要找出一个合理的问题。

更何况，一具身体只能有一个主人，吴亦凡身上有那么多的人格，如果每个人格都要“保命”的话，势必要陷入自相残杀的局面，到最后就像那部电影的结局一样，只能留下一个人格代替吴亦凡活在这个世上。

李嘉恒护紧了公文包里的病历簿，这是证明吴亦凡精神状况的最关键的证据，也是整个案子不可缺少的线索。

“警官大人，别太想我，我们会有见面的那天的。”李嘉恒想起电话里“吴亦凡”的声音，皱紧了眉头，按照庆祁阳的说法，应该是其他人格联合起来共同摧毁了吴亦凡这个主人格，才会那么嚣张爆发出来制造这样一场车祸。

也就是说，真正的“吴亦凡”，或许已经死了。

而现在活着的，是那些狡诈狠毒的人格。

李嘉恒砸了一下方向盘，然后想给申凯文去个电话，没想到小朴的电话先打过来了：“李队，通缉令和目击者身份保护我们都搞定了，你那里怎么样？”

“干得好，我这里也有收获，小朴，我现在就回局里，我回去之前你和Kevin跟网络组那边商量一下，能不能在网络上公开吴亦凡的人格分裂，告诉大众提防他的人格攻击倾向，我这里已经拿到他这几年的就诊病历本，证据完全充分！”“好，我马上去办。”小朴办事一向效率很高，李嘉恒自然放心。

他挂掉电话后，冷笑一声：“管你是什么牛鬼蛇神，我要是一天抓不到你，我一天不姓李！”

第十一章 人格分裂

深夜街头偏僻的角落，有一个男人奇怪地独自神神叨叨，看起来就像一个疯子。

事实上，他确实是一个不得了的疯子。

若你走近了，便能听见他嘴里说的惊天骇俗的可怕话语——

“谭小飞，你干嘛这么冲动，杀了文亚昭对我们有好处吗？”程铮恨铁不成钢地踢了一下路边的石头，指责谭小飞的手段毒辣，“我们已经杀了吴亦凡还不够吗？这是我们几个之间的事情，为什么要影响到别人？”

“我可不是一时冲动，”谭小飞吸了一口烟，冷笑，“动手的是我没错，可你也别忘了，杀吴亦凡的是你，准备汽油和尸体的是夏木和彭泽阳，龙剑飞还有银尘做了什么我们也心知肚明，程铮，我就把话撂这里了，咱们，一个都干净不了。”

彭泽阳冷淡开口：“行了你们，这时候还在内讧，首要任务可不是忙着自相残杀，而是想想怎么收尾这件事情，我们之间的恩怨闹太大对谁都不好，否则即便得到了吴亦凡的身体，下半辈子也甭想活得安生。”

“要解决文亚昭的事情，是我和小飞意见一致决定的，那医生贪婪得要命，妄图威胁我们，迟早要除掉。”夏木油盐不进，不肯认错。龙剑飞翻了个白眼：“那医生自然要处理，但也不是你们这么冲动的做法啊？现在好了，多简单的事情，牵扯到一条人命，就复杂了。”

“其实也不复杂。”彭泽阳淡笑，“不是还有一个肇事司机吗？银尘，这件事，你办好了吧？”

一直沉默不说话的银尘突然被点名也不惊讶，只是微微垂着眼眉点点头。彭泽阳审视的目光很是犀利，而他无愧于心地独自沉默。

“银尘，你跟我谈谈吧。”彭泽阳突然说。

其余的人格听了，识趣地耸耸肩离开。

虽然没有摆在明面上，但事实上，彭泽阳和银尘是这里最具有威胁力的两个竞争对手，夏木和程铮还有谭小飞都缺少了几分算计，龙剑飞没有他们的战斗力，尼克斯更是事不关己高高挂起的态度，唯有这两个人每次交锋都是暗潮汹涌不分上下的掎角之势。

“阿尘，我除掉文亚昭为的是谁，你不是很明白吗？”两个人独处时，彭泽阳便走上前几步，从背后轻轻揽住银尘，“这些年来，每次接受那所谓的该死治疗时，都是你顶替我们去受苦的，若只是那些，我不会动手，可是他不该，他不该动你的心思！”

“彭泽阳，你别搞错了。”银尘轻轻挣脱彭泽阳的怀抱，目光幽深哀伤，“我们都是吴亦凡，不管是你，还是我，都是吴亦凡，所以他没动我的心思，即使动了，也只是吴亦凡的皮囊。”

“阿尘，你还在自欺欺人吗？他可是精神科医生，当然分得清你跟吴亦凡那家伙的区别，若不是我杀了他，你早就……”彭泽阳终究没有说出那伤人的话，“阿尘，我会保护你。”

银尘浅笑摇头：“彭泽阳，你还是那么自以为是。”

“没有用的，没有用的。”

“你知道么，我一直看得见吴亦凡，你说他死了，可你一定知道，我们都活着，他怎么可能死？”

“彭泽阳，我们杀了吴亦凡，杀了无辜的人，还要杀更多的人。”

“我们一定会不得好死的。”

第十二章 乌烟瘴气

李嘉恒没有想到的是，他们还没来得及放出吴亦凡人格分裂的消息前，就有人前来自首坦白自己便是那个肇事司机和杀掉文亚昭的凶手。

证词居然还有理有据——喝醉酒不小心撞死了人，一直担心会被抓所以去看医生调节情绪，却被医生知道了秘密，于是杀人灭口。

但还是敌不过良心的谴责来自首了。

李嘉恒拿到口供时只想冷笑，这司机得了肝癌晚期，喝醉酒也是因为患了绝症才郁闷消愁的。

还真是天衣无缝的解释啊。

一想到上司为了镇压舆论避免压力而草草决定结案的嘴脸，李嘉恒就感到一阵恶心。

小朴小心翼翼地凑过来：“李队，还查吗？”

“查，怎么不查？上面不让我们查，我们就自己来。”李嘉恒毫不犹豫地说。

小朴点点头，把李嘉恒拉到角落，小心避开摄像头交给李嘉恒一份文件夹：“嘉恒哥，这是我专门去查的人格分裂相关资料和吴亦凡病例整理，还有一部分是我专门又去问了一次庆祁阳，整理出来的他那几个人格的特点，希望可以帮到你一点。”

“你小子倒是聪明。”李嘉恒心情总算舒缓一点，摸摸小朴的后脑勺，“也对，他分成那么多人格，我要是不做点功课，还真难对付。”

因为上司的草草结案，一向直来直往的李嘉恒在局里大发一通脾气，理所当然地被勒令回家休息一天。

小朴整理的资料很有用处，李嘉恒花了一下午时间才了解清楚吴亦凡病状的具体表现——吴亦凡这病大约从小就有了，孤儿院那段日子是加重的时段，等到离开孤儿院时，吴亦凡身上最后一个人格尼克斯已经出现了，之后再也没有分裂出一个新人格的原因大概是心理年龄已经足够成熟，能够抗受得起大部分挫折。

于是各个人格之间形成了一种长期平稳的稳定，算是互不侵犯的和平局面，只是没想到2016年的6月14日那场闹剧成为了打破这种稳定的变数。

主人格“吴亦凡”陷入一种自我防御的封闭系统，其余人格在这时候爆发出来，开始自相残杀。

然而在争夺杀戮之前，他们的共同目标就是摧毁吴亦凡这个人格。而吴亦凡这个共同敌人小时候，剩余人格就变成了一种恐怖平衡的僵局。

也就是说，

现在披着吴亦凡这张脸的，有可能是这个人，有可能是那个人。

这时候，准确掌握吴亦凡各个人格的特点就变得至关重要，至少当面对“吴亦凡”时，李嘉恒得搞得清楚自己面对的是哪个对手。

正当李嘉恒研究分析各个人格特征时，他的座机又响了——

“警官大人，吴亦凡的案子已经结束了。”

“接下来，就是解决你这个知情者的事情了。”

“见个面吧。”

第十三章 针锋相对

“吴亦凡”约在了城区郊外的一座废弃工厂，地点很偏僻。

李嘉恒不是白痴，也没无私到单枪匹马赴会的程度，直接打电话给了申凯文和小朴，让他们秘密支援。

“李警官果然好胆魄。”

“吴亦凡”手里握着一根小臂粗细的钢管，大约一米长的模样。李嘉恒看见“吴亦凡”指尖点燃着的烟头，了然：“你是谭小飞？”

谭小飞一挑眉：“你倒是把我们研究得很透彻。”

“不算透彻，只是看了吴亦凡的日记本，你们当中有抽烟习惯的，只有你。”李嘉恒耸肩，目光有意无意地落在谭小飞手心里的钢管上，盘算着肉搏起来会有多大的胜算。

谭小飞吐掉烟头，拖着钢管慢慢向李嘉恒走来：“警官大人，我们本来是想安静解决这件事情的。可是你实在是太不识好歹了，非要查的一清二楚，何必呢？平白搭上自己的一条命！”最后一句话，伴随的是谭小飞高高抡下的钢管。

幸好李嘉恒反应迅速，及时一偏头躲开了，谭小飞的钢管狠狠砸在墙上，墙壁上顿时多出一个凹陷的坑来，从力道来看，谭小飞是下了杀手的。

“你还真是不说废话的人物，我喜欢。”李嘉恒吐出一口浊气，手按在腰间的配枪上，正要拿枪威胁谭小飞，谁料谭小飞突然就把钢管脱手向他飞来，李嘉恒下意识往一旁打了个滚避开来势汹汹的钢管，刚刚立定，就看见谭小飞已经持枪对准了他。

连眼神都变得截然不同，若说前者是杀气腾腾，后者便是清冷如水。

“哈，你们还玩车轮战？现在不是谭小飞，变成夏木了是吗？”李嘉恒有点无语，双手高举做出投降的状态，同时头脑风暴回忆夏木的有关细节。

夏木即使是拿着枪对准了人的心脏，表情也是一成不变的淡然，只是眼神隐隐藏着秘密的哀愁：“抱歉。”

“等一下，你想知道应晚麟在清醒的时候跟你说了什么吗？”李嘉恒赶紧出声阻止夏木扣动的扳机。

在吴亦凡的日记本里，唯有夏木的字迹反复提到了应晚麟。

夏木目光动摇。

李嘉恒果断抽出了手枪对准夏木就是一枪，夏木虽然闪避很快，也避免不了擦伤了手臂，但是他又临时反应给李嘉恒补了一枪，打中了李嘉恒的小腿。

李嘉恒小腿肚一阵剧痛后再也站不稳，重重往前跌倒在地上，夏木捂着流血的手臂还要补上一枪，谁料工厂外却响起了枪声——申凯文和小朴进来了。

“靠。”就连夏木也忍不住爆了句粗口，赶紧捂着伤口离开。小朴率先跑到李嘉恒身边：“嘉恒哥，你没事吧？”申凯文握着枪防御：“我去追他，小朴你在这守着李嘉恒。”

“Kevin！你别去！Kevin！”李嘉恒一听就急了，可是申凯文已经随着夏木滴落的血迹追上去了，李嘉恒恼怒道：“妈的，小朴扶我起来，我们追上去，他一个人对付不了的！”

“可是……”

“别给我废话了！”

小朴又是不忍又是焦急，情急之下撕破了自己衬衫给李嘉恒腿上紧急止血，扶起李嘉恒同时说：“等会要是出什么事，嘉恒哥一定要尽快跑知道吗？”

“知道了！”

话音刚落，

枪响！

第十四章 这是我的选择

“Kevin！”两个人不免都慌了阵脚，赶紧循着枪声响的方向追去，就在这时，又连续响了三声，从声音来判断，那两个人应该是对峙上了，只是不知道现在谁处于劣势，谁占着上风。

李嘉恒借着小朴的力一瘸一拐地追过去，才看见申凯文躲在仓库箱子的背后，脸上有血污，腰侧中了一枪。申凯文看见李嘉恒过来，赶紧打手势示意。

小朴把一把匕首塞进李嘉恒手里，小声说：“李队，你拿着防身，我去那边。”

“好，你小心点，他是个玩枪的高手。”李嘉恒低声嘱咐。

小朴点点头，似是要说什么，又停了口。

夏木正在角落坐着，受伤的左手握着枪，右手给左臂伤口处理止血。他听见动静就立刻整个人都紧绷了起来：“谁？”

小朴沉默着用枪对准夏木的脑袋，一言不发地逼近。

夏木低头时清冷的眼神，抬眉便成了带点轻蔑的笑意：“原来是李警官身边的小跟班。”那嘴角玩世不恭的弧度让小朴心突然一提：“你是谁？”

“我可是知道得一清二楚，辛辛苦苦收集我们的资料交给李嘉恒，是你做的吧？怎么，那么尽心尽力跟在他身边做事，你难道喜欢李警官吗？”“夏木”调笑着小朴，站起了身，“连本少爷都认不出来，朴灿烈，你这眼力不行哦。”

小朴瞳孔微缩：“你是程铮？你怎么知道我名字？”

“老祖宗有句话说得好，知己知彼百战不胜。既然李嘉恒那家伙视我为眼中钉，我当然也要做准备了。”程铮像是把手中的枪当玩具一样反复把玩，“朴灿烈，现在我是落在你手里啦，有几句临死前的忠告，你想不想听？”

没等朴灿烈回答，程铮就笑着自顾自说了下去：“中国人姓朴的不算多，我就特别留意了一下，朴灿烈，你是韩国人吧？还是一个地道的首尔人，据说念书时成绩也不错，为什么甘愿跋山涉水到中国来做一个默默无闻的小警察呢？据说李嘉恒好几次想要升你的职位吧？为什么都被你拒绝了呢？”

朴灿烈的手有点抖：“你怎么会知道这些？”

“朴灿烈，让我告诉你你犯了什么错误吧。”

“第一点是，你喜欢李嘉恒，却愚蠢地没有告白而是选择默默守护，因为李嘉恒是个该死的直男。”

“第二点是，你做的太明显了，有能力在短短几天收集到我那么多资料的人居然只是一个区区的小跟班，那么明显的马脚被我抓到，也是理所当然。”

“第三点就是，面对持枪的犯人……”

程铮冷笑一声，突然一个侧身就开枪打中了朴灿烈的心口。

“……你没有立刻击毙。”

朴灿烈瞪大着双眼，喉咙里不断涌上血沫，左心口的疼痛剧烈地让整个人痉挛起来。程铮冷漠地走上前屈膝蹲下，伸手拔掉朴灿烈手里的枪：“我忘了告诉你，最会玩枪的是夏木没有错，但是，并不代表其他人也不会玩枪。”

朴灿烈嘶哑地发出几个气声，挣扎地伸出手握住程铮的脚腕，在程铮的裤管上留下一个血手印。

“如果是夏木或者谭小飞他们几个，你一定不会死。不过可惜了，你碰见的是我。”

程铮面无表情地把枪口抵在朴灿烈的眉心中间。

开了枪。

“我不喜欢杀人的，可是我已经杀了一个了，也就无所谓第二个了。”

第十五章 预留的伏线

李嘉恒听到第一声枪响时就心生不安来，他看向申凯文，发现申凯文也是一脸担忧。

第二声枪响是在几分钟后传来的，两个人心里“咯噔”了一下。

“Kevin！”李嘉恒知道肯定出事了，“去看看那边怎么了！”

“好！”申凯文也担心朴灿烈的安危，正想冲出去，刚迈出一个脚步，脚下就炸开了枪响——是对面开的枪。

“糟了，小朴出事了！”申凯文回头对吴亦凡喊话，“我拖住对面，你赶紧过去看看小朴！”

“好。”即使小腿肚疼得厉害，李嘉恒还是坚持着一瘸一拐追向那个方向。而身后凯文跟对面开展了一场激烈的枪战，为李嘉恒争分夺秒。

“小朴！”李嘉恒终于找到朴灿烈在的地方，却发现朴灿烈睁着双眼躺在血泊之中，一双平日里跳跃着光芒的眼睛已经完全失去了生气。

李嘉恒跌跌撞撞地扑在朴灿烈身旁，颤抖着去摸朴灿烈的气息，却发现朴灿烈中了两枪，一枪在心脏，一枪在额头正中心——不管先受的哪一枪，都是必死无疑的杀招。

“朴……朴灿烈……”

李嘉恒不愿意相信事实，眼睛酸涩地抹去朴灿烈一脸的血污：“我不是说，要你保护好自己的吗？你怎么……你就这么交代我的吗？”

他已经记不清楚是什么时候认识朴灿烈的了，只记得朴灿烈一直跟在自己身边做个小跟班，李嘉恒知道他的能力很强，好几次想要升他职位，都被朴灿烈婉拒了。

李嘉恒总是想着也罢，反正他还年轻，未来有的是机会。

只是现在，

再也没有机会了。

李嘉恒心中悲恸，忍着眼泪去翻朴灿烈的衣袋找他的身份证，每次出任务时，他们有一个约定，万一谁不小心牺牲了，存活的人要带着他们的身份证回去。

朴灿烈的皮夹放在胸口的内侧袋里，因为中枪的缘故，皮夹中心生生烧出一个洞来。

李嘉恒用衣服尽量擦掉皮夹的血迹，打开皮夹想要找朴灿烈的身份证，却看见皮夹中夹着一张照片。

照片里是从前他破案被报道的一张新闻照片，照片里年轻气盛的他背着受害者上了医院救护车。

在他背上的是朴灿烈。

似乎就在那一瞬间，

什么都清楚了。

第十六章 箭在弦上

“吴亦凡”冷淡地蔑视脚下的申凯文，一脚踩住申凯文的胸口，弯腰捡起申凯文的枪，饶有兴趣地把玩了一下：“你这枪保养的不错啊，送给夏木正好。”

“你，你不是夏木？”申凯文愣了一下。

那人笑：“啊，抱歉，要是让你到死了都不知道杀你的人是谁，就太可惜了。夏木也不会喜欢被冤枉的。”

“那我就做一下自我介绍吧，我叫龙剑飞，是个读书人，不喜欢舞刀弄枪的。”

嘴上说着不喜欢舞刀弄枪，可是龙剑飞笑起来倒像是一个斯文败类。

“我们之间的配合简直完美吧？人格之间的转换毫无预兆，让警官你很头痛呢。”龙剑飞没有看申凯文，而是对着手枪哈了一口气，精心地擦拭起来，“顶着同一张脸就是有一个好处呢，叫敌人防不胜防。夏木是不会杀人的，所以杀了文亚昭的是谭小飞；杀了朴灿烈的，是程铮；杀你的，是我。”

申凯文眼神一直在飘忽，思考如何在绝对的劣势下反败为胜。

谁料龙剑飞却轻轻一笑，突然就把擦干净的枪口对准了申凯文的脑袋：“别想了，刚才我们势均力敌，你都能把一副好牌玩成那么烂的局面，现在你还想反败为胜么？”

说着龙剑飞就作势要开枪，却突然被身后的一枪打中了胳臂，这一次可不是擦伤，而是结结实实地打中并且穿透了骨头。

“啊！”龙剑飞一个踉跄，申凯文趁机鲤鱼打挺一个起身，反手制住了龙剑飞，快速从口袋掏出手铐拷住龙剑飞的双手，“我牌是玩的挺烂的，可你也别忘了，你不是只跟我一个人玩牌。”

那头李嘉恒身上都是干涸的血迹，握着枪，面无表情地一步步朝这边走来，枪口始终没敢放松警惕。

“啊，是我轻敌了呢？啧，果然太爱念书不爱运动是不行的啊。”奇怪的是，龙剑飞即使受制于人，也毫无示弱的意思，申凯文下意识觉得不对，突然手上就被一个巧劲脱了出去，龙剑飞突然就以一个不可思议的角度抽身了出来，反手用手铐勒住了申凯文的脖子横在自己面前作为人质要挟：“把枪放下！”

李嘉恒面色一变：“放下人质！你觉得是你的手铐快还是我的枪快？”

可对面却冷道：“你确定现在你面对的，还是龙剑飞吗？”

“靠怎么又换人了！”申凯文骂娘，“你TMD到底是谁？”

“不好意思，我出场比较少，不过都是关键时刻才需要我出场的。Nicks这个名字听说过吧？”

完蛋。

李嘉恒完全忽略了一个人格，就是尼克斯！

这并不能够怪他，尼克斯这个人格出现得太晚，日记本上有关于他的线索很少，从日记本言简意赅的碎片化语言和病历记录上，尼克斯这么多年来出现的次数极少，又是一个不怎么会说话的人，以至于他们的焦点完全被夏木这些个性鲜明的人格模糊掉了。

尼克斯用冰凉的手铐紧紧勒住申凯文的脖子：“你知道为什么最会玩枪的是夏木而不是我吗？”

“因为我从来不会用一种特定的武器，受限于某一种武器，那不能证明我的本事。”

该怎么说吴亦凡这个人呢？

是因为自身太过聪明以至于分裂出来的人格个个都是难以对付的角色吗？

自带黑道气质杀人不会手软半分的谭小飞，表面天真活泼内心却满是算计的程铮，沉默寡言把一把手枪玩得如火纯青的夏木，生性睿智善于运筹帷幄兵不血刃的龙剑飞，看似悲天悯人却无人知晓内心的银尘，以及最让人看不透本质的彭泽阳和线索最少的尼克斯。

第十七章 内讧

尼克斯眼神冰冷地盯着对面的李嘉恒，而李嘉恒则是在心里构建出一场赌局，赌他一枪命中尼克斯救出申凯文的可能性有多大，可观看来，尼克斯一只手臂受了穿透伤，力量大大削弱，手铐虽然是一种要挟人质的武器，但毕竟比不上匕首锋利，能不能一下子杀死申凯文还是难题。

然而李嘉恒却一直在迟疑，他出警已经有好几年的经验，不是没和高手打过交道，他在边境打过贩毒团队，在西部缴获过走私组织，眼前这个敌人不管是从动作的一气呵成还是身段的干净利落来看，都绝非等闲之辈。

局面一度僵持。

尼克斯打破了僵局：“警官大人，不如我们来谈判一下吧，来一个公正的对峙。你把枪给放了，我把人给放了，然后我们一对一，定个胜负。”

李嘉恒皱眉，直觉这个赌局似乎有不妥之处。

尼克斯勾唇一笑：“若是你觉得有诈，我可以接受这家伙帮你。”说着，手铐又勒紧了几分。

“好，我答应你。”李嘉恒举起手，把枪用尽全身力气丢得远远的，“放人。”

尼克斯耸肩，说话算话，放了申凯文。

申凯文几步踉跄扑倒在李嘉恒脚边，捂着已经被勒成青紫色的脖子不断咳嗽。李嘉恒刚要低头去查看申凯文状态，没想到尼克斯突然就不知道以什么手段解开了手铐，冲过来用手铐跟李嘉恒搏斗了起来。

尼克斯虽然伤了一条手臂，但是力气出奇地大，再加上训练有素的身手，倒是伤了腿的李嘉恒几招就败下战来，两只手被尼克斯紧紧扣在身后，尼克斯没有用手铐铐他，反而高高举起了手铐，看样子是要一招毙命。

李嘉恒下意识闭上眼，觉得自己一定死定了。

没想到尼克斯突然奇怪地暴怒起来，一下子把李嘉恒甩了出去，口里不断狂乱吼叫着，手不停敲打自己的脑袋：“你们怎么敢！你们怎么敢！”

李嘉恒陷入了困惑，一时不明白发生了什么，申凯文趁机跑过来扶住李嘉恒：“看样子他是发病了。”

那头的人还在狂乱叫嚣着，突然回头愤恨地盯着他们，一转身就跑了。

在“吴亦凡”的脑袋里，不合时宜地发生了一场爆炸。

足以扭转局面。

第十八章 自相残杀

“你怎么敢！你怎么敢这样子对我们！”谭小飞青筋暴露地掐着银尘的脖子，“你怎么敢背叛我们！”

银尘被掐着翻出了白眼，几乎马上就要窒息而死。

尼克斯几步冲上狠狠揍了谭小飞一拳，将银尘解救出来护在身后。

“尼克斯，原来你也是跟他一伙的。”程铮脸上都是血，发狠地问，“你不要命了吗？居然跟银尘背叛我们！”

尼克斯没有回答，只是银尘气若游丝地说：“那个警察，不能杀。”

“彭泽阳，你罩的人，你自己搞。”谭小飞吐掉嘴巴里的血沫，把银尘丢给彭泽阳处理。

而那个一贯温文尔雅的男子此刻身上充满了肃杀的气息：“你这是，要彻底背叛我吗？”

银尘虚软地靠在尼克斯身上：“我说过，我不想杀人了，我也不想看更多人死在我们手上。”

“放你妈的屁！程铮刚开始不也矫情地说不想杀人吗？到头来还不是眼睛也不眨地杀了朴灿烈那个愣头青？”谭小飞厉色道，“银尘，我可告诉你，这里所有人手上都沾着血，你要是现在想不清楚，就别怪兄弟不客气。”

银尘只是淡淡一笑：“我一直后悔，没有阻止你们的诞生……你真的以为，杀掉了那些知道我们存在的人之后，我们还能像现在一样共生共存吗？”

气氛骤然变得紧张。

“看来你们自己也很清楚呢……吴亦凡只有一个身体，我们却有七个人，这不是显而易见的吗？”

“你们觉得，最后活下来的那个人，会是谁？”

话音刚落，几个人纷纷拔出了枪对着不同的方向。

人心的可悲由此一见。

没有拔枪相向的，只有银尘和彭泽阳。

“不如我们之间也做个赌局吧，反正，总归是有一个人要背负着吴亦凡的身体活下去的，那些人命的债也是要他还的，我们之间淘汰掉六个人，剩下一个人去面对这一切悲剧，如何呢？”银尘微微一笑，从怀里慢慢地掏出一把锃光瓦亮的手枪。

“我想，你们当中不管是谁来开头一枪，都是不公平的。赌局是我提出来的，便让我来开始吧，我的枪法不好，得罪了你们，可不要见怪。”

说着，他把枪举过头顶，朝空中虚放一枪——

“砰！”

第十九章 结局

李嘉恒和申凯文赶到现场时，却发现吴亦凡居然是倒在了血泊之中。

他们惊讶地对视一眼，试探性地上前查看吴亦凡的伤口，发现他身上中了很多枪伤，有几处伤口的位置居然极其凶险。

这里没有别人来过的痕迹，那只能是一个理由。

吴亦凡自己对准了自己开枪。

这时，陷入昏迷的人晕晕乎乎地缓过来一口气，迷蒙之间看见李嘉恒和申凯文，微微一笑：“警官大人，能不能，送我去医院啊……我，很痛啊……”

“你……是谁？”李嘉恒迟疑地问。

吴亦凡惨淡笑笑：“我是吴亦凡……”

“他们都死了，我才活下来的……”

三个月后。

大病初愈的吴亦凡经过重重鉴定检查，被判定无期徒刑，因为考量到精神科病史，酌情减刑至十年刑罚。

吴亦凡戴着手铐被拉上警车前，李嘉恒来看他了。吴亦凡看见李嘉恒脖子上戴着一条古怪的项链，李嘉恒淡淡一笑，把项链上的挂坠拉开来给他看——那是朴灿烈的照片。

多年的暗恋换得这样的结果，或许也是不错的归宿。

吴亦凡对着李嘉恒深深地鞠了一躬，然后被粗暴地拉上了警车。

负责押送吴亦凡的是申凯文，他们要坐三小时的车程去另一个城市的监狱服刑。

当车子开到盘山公路中间时，一直闭眼假寐的吴亦凡突然睁开了眼睛，嘴角挂上危险的笑容，突然用手铐勒住了前面司机的脖子。“吴亦凡！你干什么！”申凯文大惊失色，当下就想拔出手枪对准吴亦凡开枪，谁料吴亦凡已经直接扭断了司机的脖子，回头一个肘击打中申凯文的腹部。

申凯文一个提气没提上来，枪就被吴亦凡夺走了。这时车子已经危险地朝悬崖底下冲去。吴亦凡轻蔑一笑，用手枪打晕了申凯文，一脚踹开车门，纵身跳车飞了出去。

车子终于冲出栏杆，直直往悬崖底下坠落。

连回声都听不见。

吴亦凡想起三个月前的那场混战。

银尘开枪后，谭小飞直接击杀了银尘，而程铮却趁谭小飞不注意从背后打中了谭小飞的心脏。尼克斯直奔彭泽阳而去，彭泽阳却脚步稍移避开尼克斯的攻击，让龙剑飞替他受了这枪，最后混战下来，程铮也死在尼克斯手上，而尼克斯则被彭泽阳杀死。

最后的胜者，只剩下了彭泽阳。

彭泽阳似乎是想起来什么，面对着满地的尸体嘲笑：“从前不是就约定了吗？我们要公平地竞争。”

那些青葱稚嫩的岁月里，他们的双眼还没有被蒙蔽，依然天真地以为可以不沾鲜血地走到最后，于是约定，彼此的竞争不能沾染任何鲜血，不能自相残杀，要做一个君子之争。

然而这样卑微的约定也在时间的流淌里慢慢模糊，消失。

“你错了。”

彭泽阳突然就瞪大了眼睛，双手握上心口突出的刀锋。

他不敢置信地回头，看见那张跟自己一模一样的脸。

吴亦凡淡淡地抽出那把刀。

“这种竞争，我从来都没参加过。”

彭泽阳睁着双眼倒在地上，鲜血淌了一地。

吴亦凡慢条斯理地擦拭着刀，把匕首丢下山崖。

“我说过的吧。”

“只有我才是吴亦凡。”


End file.
